<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levin and Adrenaline by sun_and_solace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781546">Levin and Adrenaline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace'>sun_and_solace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Asphyxiation, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Choking, Cisgender Female Characters, Cisgender Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Denial, Derogatory Language, Electricity, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sleep Deprivation, Kidnapping, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Punching, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidality, Teasing, Torture, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, suggestions of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Misija took you instead of Mikoto?</p><blockquote>
  <p>"Do you know how many days it's been since we brought you here?" she purrs, her voice perilously close to your ear. It sends a visible shudder up your system. You're certain she doesn't miss it; you feel her breath get even closer, skin tingling in response.</p>
  <p>The hands trail down further, the sensation of them moving like ripples across your skin. Again you can't tell where they are, only vague echoes of their location.</p>
  <p>"I want an answer, my girl," she purrs out. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misija Votyasch/Warrior of Light, Misija Voytasch/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Misija and I'm so very surprised no one else has written a fic with her AT ALL?<br/>Anyway, thank you so very much Square for giving me a female villain who I want to step on me/beat me up/make me suffer etc. etc.<br/>I'm so glad we got to see a big bad caressing an innocent person tbh xD<br/>All of those scenes were very good hhh thank u square.</p><p>(Also Im so keen to post this I refuse to edit it so.. no beta or edit we die like men)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When first you awoke it was to her face. You'd always found her beautiful, attractive.. but there was something different about her this time. The way her jaw was set, the furrow of her brow and the slight curl of her upper lip. No, today she was beautiful... and _terrifying_. And the darkness surrounding you did not help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor did the memories when they flooded back to you. The memories of her grip in your hair pulling you after her. She'd agreed to help you, help the resistance.. and then..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you'd arrived at the location to place the beacon... she'd gripped your hair from behind and yanked you towards her, only to see her well armoured knee approaching your face alarmingly fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dull ache you'd felt in your skull when you awoke throbbed angrily, as if to remind you of its presence. You had been knocked out, and clearly injured in the process. And now she was staring down at you from a chair a malm away with that look in her face that sent a shiver down your spine. With a groan you tried to move, only to realise your hands were bound behind your back, and every ilm of your body </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes dart up to meet hers, and visibly you feel yourself shudder. Biting back a hiss you pull yourself up onto your knees, gazing at her. You can feel your lower lip threatening to tremble, but you steel yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifts her chin slightly to regard you down her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally awake, I see," she says with a dull tone. Her voice feels empty. Devoid of emotion. None of the stalwart, strong warrior you'd seen on the battlefield. None of the happy friend who wanted to help. All of that is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ruse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you realise, and your lower lip trembles this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to answer some questions for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice hasn't changed. You feel your heart sink into your stomach. Slowly you glance around the room, and your chest tightens as you see numerous imperial soldiers standing by the walls. This is an interrogation, you realise, and you swallow, even though the lump in your throat hurts as you do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you see into the past of others?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could swear your heart stops. You can't answer a question like that; you don't know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I..." you mutter out. Your voice sounds weak.. frail.. this isn't who you are. You are the strong warrior, fighting at the front-lines...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only you don't feel so strong right now. You're trapped, surrounded by the enemy, and bound. What is there you could do in this state? You'd been here before once. You'd hoped it wouldn't have happened again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," you say with a slight stutter, your gaze moving away from hers. You can feel the tension in your body rising, forcing you to tremble slightly. You hate it. It's a sign of weakness. "I don't know it.. I...  i-it just happens. I don't control it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs with great frustration, and you flinch, your averted gaze darting back up to her from beneath your lids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter." She raises a finger to snap, and sickness swells in your chest as lights illuminate the world behind her. You've seen those chambers before. You never wanted to be in one of them. "I suppose we'll drag it out of you soon enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't use the chambers. Not at first, anyway. At first it seemed harmless; you were bound to a chair below that great light and she sat before you, merely staring. The presence made you uncomfortable, but not once did she make any movement towards you, and not once did anything happen. It wasn't until later that you realise their intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For hours you sit there idle, her gaze piercing into your very soul as you stare between the blinding light above you, and at her. Your thoughts wander along mindlessly, thinking about the resistance.. about how they're holding up.. what they think, now that you've disappeared. A few times you feel anxiety bubble in your chest, but it dies down slowly when nothing happens, leaving you with naught but gnawing unease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time drags on for what seems like an eternity. You don't understand how she can just sit there and watch. Isn't she bored? In your idleness you find yourself thinking about how attractive you found her initially, and you find yourself almost scowling at the thought in retrospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly you feel your limbs and lids start to grow heavy, tiredness starting to tug on your frame. You don't know how long you've been awake at this point, the blinding light above you and the surrounding darkness keeping you from judging the time of day. Perhaps an entire night has passed... you don't know; it feels like an eternity, you'd thought this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually you start to curse the light above you. You start to hates its presence, and each time you'd rest your head back and find yourself looking at it you'd scowl. Your lids are heavy, your limbs feel weak. You want nothing more than to fall asleep, but its presence is making that awfully difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it matters...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At some point your lids begin to grow heavy and droop, and she snaps at you, clicking her tongue several times to get your attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eyes on me, sweet," Misija purrs out, her lips curled into an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head rolls and eyes open slowly to gaze at her, and even when you do, she says nothing. She merely beams at you, though you can see the malice behind it. It's only then that you realise what they intended to do, and horror swells in your breast, filling every fibre of your being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You say nothing, but you swallow slowly, shaking your head back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She merely smiles at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't last long, your head starts to roll backwards again, and she snaps with more force this time. You hear the audible sound of her boots landing on the floor, heavy footfalls approaching your form, but you don't have the strength to respond. Your eyes roll open and you gaze up as she moves into your vision, gazing down at you with disappointment written upon her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd thought the Warrior of Light would be more resilient than that..." she huffs out. Her gaze leaves yours and looks off to the side. Your head is now slumped back on the chair and you're breathing heavily. Sleep is so close to taking you..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snaps to someone off to the side. Your eyes slip closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More footfalls, lighter and fast paced. Cool fingers on your arm, sticky... rubber gloves, you realise. And then there's a pinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wince slightly, letting out a groan, but ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, you try to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything shoots into alertness all at once. Your limbs snap to attention, muscles tense and taught. Your heart, pounding in your chest, causes your head to snap up, eyes wide as panic and sickness rears in your chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrenaline</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you realise, and as your limbs begin to shiver slightly, your breathing going shallow, you look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she's smiling down at you. Or leering, you can't tell the difference anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time, we'll do it with electricity. Try to keep yourself awake, won't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don't know how many days it's been. The light never stops. Sometimes Misija leaves, and then she comes back. You don't know whether she's been gone for a week or an hour, your concept of time is broken now. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> for rest to take you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, at this point you long for </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shadows dance along the walls and before your eyes, and you swear you can hear whispers. Even Misija's face looks contorted and alien now. She doesn't look like a mortal, more like a monster. Though you suppose she is a monster, what with what she's doing with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You've felt countless pinpricks in your arms, though you don't know what for anymore. Maybe they were all adrenaline shots, you wouldn't know; your memory stopped working correctly long ago. Sometimes there were other things... people who looked like chirugeons coming to your side, touching your arms, your face, looking in your eyes and taking down notes... though what for you didn't know anymore. Probably the Echo, you figured. You couldn't bring yourself to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep takes you again. Your eyes roll back and lids flutter shut, and for a moment there's bliss until you're brought right back to the nightmare that is your current existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain floods your body, the skin of your throat screaming in agony. Your back arches and your limbs shoot taut against their bindings, skin rubbed red and raw long ago now bleeding. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sound so sharp and strong and piercing you would swear the rebellion would hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course they don't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Misija does, and as your eyes open you meet hers again. She's smiling down at you. You wish she'd stop doing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blubber out a pitiful noise, tears welling up and streaming down your face as you stare at her, following the still wet trail of ones from mere moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whimper, then you sob. Then you wail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know I don't know I don't know</span>
  <em>
    <span> Idon'tknow," </span>
  </em>
  <span>you mewl out, gross sobs coming from your lips. Your voice sounds so detached. It doesn't even feel like you anymore. Sometimes you wonder if you are even alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face shifts. She's still smiling, her expression unchanged, but it shifts anyway. Your mind is toying with you. You wonder if even sleep will cure you of what ails you now, after so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she asks again. The force in her words does not go unnoticed by you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T KNOW!" you scream out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face shifts. It does change this time, brows furrowing and lip curling in irritation. She looks up at someone behind you, and nods, and the pain starts again, coursing from your neck - your throat - to every other ilm of your body. You scream, limbs thrashing wildly. There's pain in your wrists and ankles but it's minimal compared to the other pain. You hate the choker on your neck. You hate the prongs on each side of your windpipe. You can feel it even as you fall asleep. You can feel the burning of your skin even when no levin fires through it. How many times have you been shocked now? You don't know. Perhaps the levin never stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" she asks again. The smile is back. You let out a sob. Her hand trails to your cheek, a thumb brushing over your cheekbone almost affectionately. You can feel the goose flesh rising upon your skin, and you shake your head slowly, trying to avoid her touch as you do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misija lets out a sigh, but the smile doesn't fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps we should try something a little more..." she hums out, and you feel your already trembling limbs shudder, a whimper coming from your lips. She leans forward, bringing her face closer to yours so that you can feel her breath wash over it, and chuckles when you flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds you're able to focus on her, but sleep takes you again. Your eyes roll back, lids closing. Her touch disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it's not just from your neck, it sinks into your abdomen, your gut, her fist pulling to her side moments later as you emit another screech of your own making.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're sobbing wildly again as the thrashing fades and you're left curling in on yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PLEASE!" you beg. "PLEASE PLEASE I JUST WANT TO SLEEP I DON'T KNOW PLEASE LET ME SLEEP!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several more pitiful sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misija chuckles again. You hate the sound. You wonder if it will ever leave your mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's moved behind you, you realise, and you jump when her hands settle on your shoulders, her face looming into view just at the side of your vision. She's still smiling with that sadistic, mirth filled smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now now, haven't you learnt yet? Sleeping only leads to pain, surely you can stay awake now.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hiccup, lower lip trembling. Her hands are moving, you realise, the sensation shifting upon your skin like a phantom. You can hardly tell where her hands are given how muddled your senses and brain are. They're somewhere on your arms..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they're not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You only know they've moved when they reach your breasts, the burst of pain stemming from your nipples and through your body causing you to arch your back and cry out, shaking your head several times. Your mind races, poorly, at what she intends to do now. Something new, she had said.. but.. what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You find your answer soon enough, the pain ebbing and quickly turning to tingles of bliss as her harsh fingers begin to roll the sensitive buds between them, the rest of her hands giving gentle squeezes at the plump flesh. You let out several groans, squeezing your eyes shut and slowly rocking your head back and forth in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's not much else you can do, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how many days it's been since we brought you here?" she purrs, her voice perilously close to your ear. It sends a visible shudder up your system. You're certain she doesn't miss it; you feel her breath get even closer, skin tingling in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands trail down further, the sensation of them moving like ripples across your skin. Again you can't tell where they are, only vague echoes of their location. Your chest, your stomach and abdomen, your thighs, pushing them apart and then between them, hairs raising on end in the wake of her touch. And then her fingers are </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you let out a mewl, shaking your head again as the tip of a finger brushes ever so gently against your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want an answer, my girl," she purrs out. The pressure between your legs increases, and despite yourself you let out a gasp. The sensation is a blissful escape from the reality of the situation. And you have no willpower left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head no but it's not like you have it in you to resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a moan, trying to pull your hips back and away from her hand as your face furrows in agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't... k-know..." you stammer out, squirming uncomfortably. The attempt is pitifully weak, and you know this from the fact that the sensations from her finger never cease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two weeks," she hums out, and you could swear you hear a note of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her voice. "Two weeks you've been awake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You want to scream... and you open your lips to do so only to let out a strangled sounding moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course she chuckles. The finger increases its pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My my, do you like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It increases again, the finger trailing down over the cloth to dip between the outline of your lips and press against your entrance... The heat tells you everything you need to know, and you sob out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smiles grows even more devious, and you whimper, your eyes fluttering open to meet hers. Despair is written on every crease of your face as you beg wordlessly for mercy, for her to stop. You don't have the energy to beg in any other way. She only lets out a deep, devious laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've only touched you a little, and you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips split into a grin this time, and you swear her eyes are sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you always wanted this? My hand between your legs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers move away and you feel something grip at the fabric, pulling it away and tearing it down the middle as it does so, only for her fingers, still covered in the leather of her gloves, to return to your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nearly scream at the sudden touch, her fingers starting to roll with definitive pressure in circles over the swollen bud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I uncovered a new weakness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You whine this time, your back arching despite yourself. There's nothing left in you to resist, and it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers roll for several more seconds, and then she pulls away, smashing the slick covered fingers to your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you're a little masochistic slut, then?" she hums out with amusement, forcing the fingers past your lips and into your mouth. "Getting aroused so easily as the enemy tortures you and then touches you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers rub back and forth along your tongue, your jaw going slack as you continue to sob. Need burns between your legs almost angrily now. It feels like the edge of freedom, like that release will </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>bring you the rest you crave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg," she commands, her fingers slipping from your mouth, and you wail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before your eyes, and yours are still fixed on her piercing one, she plucks away her gloves, pulling by a finger until they slip off and she lets them drop to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You press your lips together and clench your teeth a few times, face twisting in agony. The smile on her face disappears, and she looks to the person behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic flares up in your chest and you open your mouth to speak, to beg no, but it's too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fresh pain courses through your body, from your neck through every ilm, and again you find yourself thrashing and wailing and screaming, only to stop moments later with the cold air on your cheek alerting you to your tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she's smiling again, gazing down at you as you lay back in the chair, the tingle on your inner thigh telling you her calloused fingers are there, trailing to your apex. So, so, so very slowly...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You find your back arching, thighs spreading, needy whimpers spilling from your lips as your need spills from your insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just before your entrance they stop, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thrashing in your bonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg," she repeats again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please please please!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wail out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please please fuck me please I need to cum pleaseeeee."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her grin grows even wider, and without warning her thick fingers dive into you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> as pain flares up from between your legs and through your frame, your body swiftly adjusting to the thickness and harshness of her fingers as she begins to pump them into you. Slowly but surely bliss begins to blossom from the pit of your stomach to the rest of your frame, your sounds growing more wanton by the second as she jams her fingers into you over and over, making </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rub them against that sensitive spot at the front so that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only moments later when she adds a third finger, and you writhe in your bonds, only to wail out more as her thumb crashes down on your clit. She rubs furious circles upon the organ as if rushing you through to your orgasm, but in your drunken, exhausted state, you don't mind. You just need release, the release that feels like it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wrings from your body, frazzled nerves coming to life, muscles you forgot existed tensing and flexing in response to her ministrations. You feel drunk, dizzy, everything is spinning. Truly it feels like you're on deaths door, and you are in such bliss...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a filthy little thing you are, getting off on this..." she hisses out, but every crease of her face is covered in mirth. Dull thoughts float up to you in your lust driven  stupor. What an entertaining thing it must be for them to watch the Warrior of Light become nothing more than a wanton slut at the touch of her enemy, in the presence of so many imperial soldiers. Perhaps they wanted to show the rebellion how depraved she was when brought to her lowest point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to cum?" she purrs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wail again, nodding your head and babbling like a woman gone mad.. not that you figure you're any different from a woman gone mad anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face is dancing in your vision, the bleariness in your eyes causing her features to blend into one another like a watercolour painting. You can tell she's amused. You can tell she looks up at the person behind you and says something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The choker tightens around your neck, the air cutting off. Darkness and stars begin to dance around your vision, and the sensations in your frame get stronger. Release.. freedom.. it's so close. You can feel your limbs shaking in their need to release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P...lease..." you choke out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as fresh pain courses through your system youscream again, thrashing wildly, only to stop screaming as the choker tightens further and whatever oxygen that you had left to you is cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain. Pleasure. Darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freedom. Release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's closing in on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bliss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness floods through your frame with warmth, every ilm of you tensing and twitching as your eyes lull backwards. And then your limbs begin to grow heavy, your head doing so too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's it. That freedom you so desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps you'll die here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wouldn't even mind that, it would be better than this existence...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your head fall backwards, limbs tingling as your release and your oxygen finally leaves your body... along with what strength it had pulled into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness... Sweet darkness...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emptiness and nothingness, the definition of true bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let her sleep," Misija muttered, pulling her fingers from the limp frame of the girl before her. Once, twice, she gave the fingers a flick, taking a cloth from the attendant behind the sleeping figure and using it to clean her fingers of her slick. "Even ten bells of sleep won't be enough to restore her mind at this point, she's likely damaged beyond repair even if she slept for a fortnight."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, tossing the used towel onto the girl's lap, she stood, heavy footfalls announcing her exit as she walked off the still well lit stage. Behind her the chirugeon silently followed, picking up the discarded towel as he did so. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>"Your screams are lovely but I want to hear an answer, not your wailing."</p>
  <p>She reaches to your mouth, gingerly plucking away the fabric from between your teeth and tossing it to the side. The whole time she beams at you.</p>
  <p>And then it starts again and you squirm, hips bucking furiously against nothing as you try to bring about your own release.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha.. whoops I tunnel visioned and wrote more..</p><p>Please see updated tags~</p><p>(Also thanks to god knows what for messing with the spacing.. I have no idea what happened there, I'm sorry :&lt;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You awoke to cotton in your mouth. To buzzing. Furious, unending, the pleasure riding up your body unceasing and causing every ilm of you to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until your eyes fluttered open...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhaustion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's in front of you again, grinning, and you choke out a noise something like a sob as you behold her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifts something in front of her, dangling it by the side of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your bleary eyes try to focus in on it, the small rectangular thing, and you realise it's a remote of some sort. Her thumb presses down on a button, and suddenly the intensity of the pleasure wringing your body increases, and you thrash, back arching in the chair as a strained noise escapes your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Today," she murmurs, mirth staining her tone. "We will be trying something else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can feel release climbing in your belly, and your thighs spread unbidden, back arching in need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time you'd be filled with shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can't be right now, your mind is still lost to you, and all you can think of is pleasure. Of the bliss coursing through your frame at her behest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A broken plea comes from your lips, and as you almost start to crest the pulsing between your legs stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And your eyes snap open, back slinking down and dejected, hurt gaze meeting hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to enjoy my fingers a few hours ago, so I thought to give you a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>treat</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, malicious intent clear in every crease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart breaks to hear those words. To know you've been asleep for so little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It won't be a treat. It will be torture. And you know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waits several moments, humming out a tune as your panting calms and you sink back into the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it starts again, the viscous vibrations between your legs hammering away at your clit and furiously beginning to build you up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had no strength to resist in the first place... What hope did you have now with such strength building you to your crest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes but moments for you to start panting and squirming again, and her hand reaches for you, thick calloused fingers grabbing a nipple and tugging viciously so that pain courses through your body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moan you let out is salacious, and her eyes widen, brows lifting in amused surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A masochist too, are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanks with even more vigour, twisting the sensitive bud between her rough fingers as her face twists in malign. The motion causes you to scream, and yet your insides writhe delightfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's bringing you closer even if she doesn't know it... You dare to hope that maybe you'll get your release sooner than she can realise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course you don't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrings the nipple the other way and you arch your back, crying out as warmth begins to flood into your stomach...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the vibrations stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again you wail through the fabric stuffed firm in your mouth, squirming uncomfortably in your bonds. Desperately you try to pull your legs together, bucking your hips in an attempt to resume the sensations and release denied to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misija chuckles, fingers letting go of your breast only to curl into a fist and sink into your stomach, silencing your wailing sounds with a loud grunt and then a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You fall back into the chair, your frame quivering as it tries to curl in over itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your screams are lovely but I want to hear an answer, not your wailing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches to your mouth, gingerly plucking away the fabric from between your teeth and tossing it to the side. The whole time she beams at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it starts again and you squirm, hips bucking furiously against nothing as you try to bring about your own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misija watches you with great amusement, her hands trailing over your skin. They trail over your cheeks and down your neck, over your chest, arms, abdomen, thighs... As you continue to rut wildly she squeezes your flesh vigorously, just to hear you scream and cry more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can see she's enjoying this, making you suffer, despite her earlier statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your gaze eventually meets hers, broken, desperate, tears bleeding over the edges of your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She meets yours, and her eyes pierce into you, staring into your very soul. Watching as you break before her ilm by ilm, the crack in your willpower, in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> growing deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mournful sound lips from your lips and your expression melts. She's so beautiful. She was always so beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How unfair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleaasseee..." You beg, and you sound utterly broken already. You don't have an answer for her. You never did, and you doubt you ever will. "I don't... know..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grow half lidded and she gazes at you smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My my, only three times and you're already begging... You really are pitiful.. you can barely resist a thing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she leans forward, her face ilms from yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot breath washes over your face, and in your lust addled stupor, in your inability to reason, you desperately lean forward to try and catch her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand catches out to reach your chin, and you whine again, only to find her fist back in your stomach. Skin ripples around the impact as your gut revolts. The sound that leaves you is somewhere between a groan and a moan, and as you recover, curled in over yourself, she marries her lips to yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widen until you look wild, pupils fixed on hers. Hers are glowing and watching your response, creased at the edges in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibrations increase, and a moan is lost into her mouth as her tongue pins yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she pulls away, eyes sparkling as she watches you pant, watches the confusion in your face as you try to understand what just happened and why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I didn't know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibrations increase and you squirm, your sounds growing wanton and needier by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see it in your eyes, foolish girl. I see how you look at me. Even now, your soul, your being being torn to shreds, I can see that desire. That awe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand cups your cheek, fingers brushing almost gently over your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her touch is like fire. You can't feel things correctly in the first place. It feels like she's touching all of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then her fingers are in you again, furiously pumping and brushing against that spot within you that drives you wild, even more so with your mind so shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're babbling things, writhing and squirming desperately at her touch. You want her. You want to cum. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cum, it's clawing up your insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You'd long since given up on resisting. If you had an answer for her she'd have heard long before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're so close... so damn close.. Her fingers are divine, water to your parched soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it stops again, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your fingers claw into the armrests below them at first, and you try to yank yourself forward. Again you rut like some kind of wild animal, desperate for release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again she just chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a needy bitch in heat now aren't we?" she purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire and fury bubbles up within your chest at what she's putting you through. Tears are streaming furiously down your face and you let out mournful sounds over and over, desperately, fruitlessly trying to reach for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds and movements grow more and more desperate, until you roar...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then wail, and whimper, and fall back against the chair, defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know..." you mewl out, lower lip trembling as soft sobs rack your chest. "Please.. my lady.. have mercy..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sob. A desperate, pitiful sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart leaps in your chest once more and you scream, flailing what little you can in your restraints. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don't leave me, please don't go, please please let me cum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibrations turn on, and a tremble rolls through you in response, your voice wavering out a noise that sounds like gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're so happy to have it on," she murmurs as she turns to leave. "I hope you still feel that way after the next 3 days..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusion flutters over your face, and she chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as she walks away your face grows aghast in realisation, and you wail once more after her, a desperate bid to beg her not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's gone. And you're alone, your body bubbling towards its peak as you wonder how much more of this you have to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how desperate you'll be for freedom from pleasure after this ends.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my work and want to scream at me you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sun_and_solace">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>